Before and After
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: Drabble about George's musings on the events he experienced.


He remembered how his life was before it started to became better. His normal life was shattered into pieces when he and his wife had a huge argument about something he could not remember anymore, that cost him the end of their relationship. He and his wife were officially divorced the day after that incident happened.

He did not know what to do anymore. His emotions was a mixture of anger, sadness, relief, and joy, a wave of feelings that he could not pin point exactly what he was feeling from the days he was alone. All he knew was, he kept working on the same hospital, not letting his personal emotions surface when he was working. It did well, but when night hits, he slowly lost his calm expression and was slowly replaced with a face of regret.

Few days, weeks, or months had past, and it was September. The month were he decided to visit a bar and be drunk, have a hangover the next day, so he could forget about his wife. And that very day was the time when the city was in complete chaos. There was a viral outbreak that was spreading on the whole city, infecting all of the people who stayed there, including himself. When the monsters made their way to the bar, he and the rest of the people inside the bar raced against time to escape. But sadly, the waiter was bitten because of his obliviousness about the happenings outside the city. The pale skinned security guard was barely conscious, and was helped with his fellow dark skinned security guard.

He could still remember the waitress sorrowful expression that crushed his heart. He was a doctor, and he could do nothing to help her fellow worker. The events were fast, horrid, scary, and painful along the way. The eight of us all worked together to survive the outbreak, even though none of us were ready for this one.

Out of all the survivors he interacted, he had a closest bond with the young waitress, Cindy Lennox. Both of them worked together without hesitations, without fear, and with strong hint of trust between them. He found it odd to be close with a female stranger so easily, but he was glad he had someone to rely on without worry.

Despite having bitter relationship between them, he had so much thanks toward Alyssa Ashcroft, the arrogant reporter. She was definitely the definition of a person he will not get along well. But as the time passed, somehow, they also worked along well, and he slowly accepted who she was. Same thing happened with Cindy about her idolization toward the mascot Mr. Raccoon doll, the thing he loathed. It still got under his skin whenever Cindy talked about Mr. Raccoon, though, but it did not treat a problem.

Raccoon City, the place where his life started, was burned into ashes. Now knowing what was the cause of this ordeal, the survivors took refuge on Raccoon University, where him and Yoko Suzuki, a college student, had something to discover. They split into two groups, and he got into the group of Kevin, Cindy, and Yoko. He remembered how him and Yoko uncovered deep secrets about the truth behind this horror, and the college student slowly regaining her lost memories.

He did not notice it before, bu the bond he had with Cindy grew stronger and stronger. When the group had a time to take a break, he was her crying shoulder, and she was the one he could let his sadness out. They told each others' background, knowing each other more, and strengthening their relationship in the process.

George's musings were disrupt when a beeping sound boomed on the area. He grudgingly slammed his hand on the digital alarm and sat up on his bed. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. How long had he lying down and thinking about the outbreak? With a shrug, he climbed off the bed and headed to the kitchen. The smell of cooked turkey entered through his nose, and he readied himself to prepare the dinner.

An hour had past, and he was done. He glanced at the wall clock on the wall to see it was still early. Few more minutes until his beloved will arrive from her work. Speaking of beloved, he found it strange to be falling with her. They were the definition of opposites attract when it comes to likes, but none of them had a huge deal about it. And their age difference bothered some people, but for their friends, it was fine. The teasing of Alyssa was still fresh in his mind. She declared that he was a pedophile for hitting on a young lady, which he just ignored, while her cheeks flustered and argued back that it was alright despite being deeply embarrassed.

He let out a deep sigh. Few more days until Christmas, and they all promised to celebrate it with them, along with New Year. He could not wait to see them again.

"George?"

He looked at the source of the voice to see Cindy Lennox, with a warm smile that made him smile back.

"You're just in time, Cindy. Let's go eat dinner, shall we?"

With a respond of yes, both of them headed to the table. George helped Cindy sat down by doing what a gentleman will do, a thing he prefer doing than sitting down without helping the lady, and was earned with a peck on his cheek. They both ate quietly, thinking about how Christmas was inching closer. They both missed their dear friends, and could not possibly wait to spend time with them on Christmas.

Kevin's playfulness, especially toward Alyssa, Mark's stories that drove them to push forward, Jim's loud and talkative mouth that was sometimes annoying and sometimes, relieving to know that they were still alive, David's... er, quietness, but he was amused to see him interact with Yoko, Yoko being quiet, and striving to do better, and lastly, Alyssa's arrogance and witty remarks. He honestly first thought she was a guy for commenting how she had a bigger "balls" than most of them, but that idea soon faded out when Kevin accidentally hit her while protecting her from danger. Yes, she was a person to depend on, despite how she was not helpful most of the time.

Right now, George and Cindy were living peacefully on New York. There was no people from Umbrella chasing their tails, no zombies to shoot, no monsters to escape, just a normal life with a normal routine.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a drabble that I have in mind. Mostly focused on George than the pairing. XD

Still, hope ya enjoy.


End file.
